


Shadow Archer

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bows & Arrows, Central City, Dead Tommy Merlyn, Dimension Travel, F/M, Good Friend Barry Allen, Lian Yu Island (Arrow TV 2012), Pre-Avengers (2012), SHIELD, Starling City (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Tesla Merlyn or Shadow is Oliver Queen's shadow since they had been stuck on the Island together. When her older brother dies, she has nothing left and decides to leave their Earth, travelling to where she would be needed.





	Shadow Archer

"Thomas," Malcolm shouted, storming into his son's room. He ignored the half-naked girl who was staring at him with wide, shocked eyes as she covered herself with the blanket on Tommy's bed. The older Merlyn waved around the piece of paper in his hand "Did you know about this?"

Tommy looked up at his father in confusion "Dad? What's going on? I'm… busy."

"Where's your sister?"

"I – What?" the younger Merlyn tilted his head "Out with her friend, I assume. You know that she's always hanging out with that Barry guy. Why are you shouting?"

Malcolm finally looked at the girl – she had put on her clothes by now "If you'll excuse us. This is family business."

"You can't just…" Tommy started, being cut off by his enraged father.

"I can." He shoved the piece of paper he found in his daughter's room at the young man across from him.

Tommy looked down, his brow furrowed as he read his baby sister's neat handwriting "She went with Olly?"

"So you really didn't know," Malcolm sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"No," the younger Merlyn muttered "I don't get it. Why wouldn't she say anything?"

Malcolm started pacing in front of his son's bed "Because she knew that I wouldn't have allowed her to go." His mind wandered, the anger from before as good as forgotten. Now his entire body was vibrating with fear as he thought about the bomb planet on the yacht. The bomb that he planted there… He – however unknowingly it was – killed his baby girl. One of the only things he still had left of Rebecca.

* * *

A few days after his father had stormed in, totally and utterly furious at his sister's little disappearing act, Tommy was staring at the TV with wide eyes. It couldn't be. This had to be fake, right? There was no idea they were dead. He couldn't have lost his baby sister and his best friend like this.

"… _from the Queen's Gambit before contact broke off. Authorities have been trying to reach the yacht owned by Sterling City's multi-millionaire Robert Queen but so far there hasn't been a response._ "

"No," Tommy mumbled, hiding his face in his hands "She's not dead. They're not dead… They're fine." His head snapped up when the TV switched off. His father was holding the remote, no emotion showing on his face "Dad… This can't be real, can it?"

Malcolm stared at the black screen of the TV for several moments before he walked out. His plan had worked. Robert wouldn't be a problem to his Undertaking but… He had lost something far more important. His daughter. His fifteen-year-old daughter. As soon as his office door closed behind him, he grabbed the closest thing which happened to be a lamp, throwing it against the far wall. He continued to rage before his eyes landed on the photograph that he had been about to throw "Rebecca," he breathed, his thumb caressing the photograph. It had been the last picture that he had taken from her, shortly after Teresa had been born "I'm sorry. I didn't want this…"


End file.
